guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Block
The secondary effect According to the last note, Power Block can counter Mantra of Resolve because of the disabling effect. However, according to the skill description, disabling effect only happens if the spell is interrupted (wording different from Psychic Distraction). Can anyone verify the last note on Power Block? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:59, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :I confirm the said effects on Mantra of Resolve and Mantra of Concentration. You even have the energy penalty upon "interruption" with the Mantra of Resolve. The error message you get is "This skill is recharging". Since it's actually recharging the whole attribute, I think it works as well for any other interruption-prevention. (Safe spellbreaker.) --Nilles 09:57, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well I guess this can be used to counter that RI/SB spike that has proliferated GvG recently. Too bad for its slow recharge though. --Draygo Korvan 10:02, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think Spell Breaker needs a separate check. It's not itself a interrupt-prevention skill. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:42, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I would bet that Spell Breaker actually prevents Power Block from succeeding. Like any other spell, the caster should get the "Target is protected" notice on trying to cast Power Block. ~ Nilles (chat) 17:32, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Kinda wondering about this one, does it work on monster-skills, and if so, how? Is "Monster Skill" an attribute? Will it ruin, say, Shiro's day, or will it fail to disable his skills? --Black Ark 11:47, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :good luck interupting Shiro, all his skills are stances or immediate cast. you might have a easier time with Kuunavang--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:58, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well, or Kuunavang, sure. This isn't something that's going to keep me awake at night, I'm just wondering. Also, given that Kuunavang and Shiro (and some other monsters/NPCs) have special monster skills with unique icons, I'm also wondering if the game treats those differently from your garden-variety monster-skills. Or how to find that out, if at all. Good thing I won't lose any sleep over this, eh? --Black Ark 12:04, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::It's been brought up in Talk:Glint, as her monster skills have their own special icons as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:30, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Needs some extra research... First, I noticed that while fighting Lyssa's Cursed on Perdition Rock with a smiting build, I got hit with the power block and it also disabled my smite signets. Could someone look into if this disables signets of the same attribute as the interrupted spell? And also, perhaps look into Unlinked Attribute skills. Bring...say Arcane Echo and Arcane Mimicry and see if disabling Arcane Echo causes a disable on Mimicry. Any two unlinked skills would work. --Vortexsam 04:09, 21 January 2007 (CST) sorry the second screenshot didnt save for some reason, i changed the article page to reflect what happened. If you need the second shot done again, just give me a message on my talk page. -- Xeon 04:36, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Well, that answers a few questions of mine and reveals an interesting bug. Thanks a lot for the quick(!) response in-game and for helping out with research. --Vortexsam 15:42, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::no problem -- Xeon 00:07, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Is this a bug or just a screw up by whoever wrote the description at ANet?--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 02:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Possibly either, personally i would say the description is correct and disabled signets are a coded error. Either way, the skill does not do the correct action which the skill description reports, thus it is regarded as a bug. -- Xeon 06:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) My Elemental Resistance stance was recharged when it thumped my Ether Feast. Figured it recharged all skills linked to the attribute. Tested with Shadow Strike + Touch of Agony, Touch of Agony had to recharge when Shadow Strike was Power Blocked. Description is inaccurate. -- JadeWarrior 21:53, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah good someone else got around to that, i didnt get to test other skills when i did the above test, only signets but i had a feeling it was all attribute linked skills that were getting disabled and could only confirm signets. This skill can do some serious shut down, expensive skill though. Can you supply a screen shot of your skills getting shut down. -- Xeon 22:10, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ahhh, I'm too tired to take the time for a shot. The easiest way to self-confirm what I've said is to take the skills I mentioned into Scoundrel's Rise (The explorable just north of Gates of Kryta) in hard mode and goof with the mesmers there. It's a small zone, so it doesn't take too long to do. -- JadeWarrior 22:50, 2 May 2007 (CDT) about recharge: it seems the recharge / disable only occurs, if the left-over recharge is less than the disable time. (example: Touch of Agony has 3 sec recharge, so the disable has occured. If, on the other had it would be Life Transfer, the recharge from Life transfer will not be affected, because it's more than the disable time) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.24.206.123 ( ) }. :Yeah, disable time overlaps rather than stacking unless it is specifically added, is it is with Diversion. By the way, I did some testing in hard mode with Mergoyles, if a title-based skill is interrupted with Power Block, it will not disable other skills from the same title. -- Gordon Ecker 15:02, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Korr, Living Flame Did anyone tried to power block "Korr, living flamme" in hard mode? i have tried with Norgu in attack mod with only Power block available, Norgu never could stop him to wipe us^^, some times he never use at all this skill!! Strange no? Kemydes 08:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Unlikely that Norgu's AI could even react that quickly. Korr is a boss so that's 1/2 cast time plus it's hard mode, so another 1/3 or 1/2 less cast time. You are looking at about quarter secondish Searing Flames that deal around 200 dmg plus burning. Unless Norgu's FC was up really high or he interrupts the Fire Attunement and thus disables all the other fire skills, I'm not even sure he is able to interrupt that. It's like trying to interrupt Reversal of Fortune. You are better off using Arcane Conundrum and/or Daze, maybe together with PB or consider Diversion. Also, Backfire would deal a lot of damage, in hoping that you kill him before he kills you. :Also, AI can only react and never predict, unlike experienced interrupting players. After defeating many of the same foes, such players can understand the rhythm of attacks and spell order. If they play a lot, they can predict when a certain spell will be cast, since the AI pretty much uses the same spell order every time. This is moreso for rangers, for flight times, than mesmers but when the cast times get so narrow, mesmers don't have much choice. --Vortexsam 11:45, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::A more reliable way of stopping him is to keep him on his arse the whole time. That's how I nearly solo beat Korr and Molotov Rocktail with my warrior --Blue.rellik 21:07, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm pretty sure Molotov Rocktail can't be Knocked down--Depthcharge 09:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm sure you're wrong --Blue.rellik 10:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Disable monster skills? Does Powerblock disable monster skills when there disrupted like player skills? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xeon ( ) }. :You can't disable monster skills. --Fyren 16:04, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::A lot of the more annoying monster skills can't be disabled, but it isn's a universal trait of monster skills. Diversion still works on Wurm Siege. -- Gordon Ecker 15:02, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::If wurm siege is the only one, I'd say it's just the odd one out. --Fyren 16:21, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Talk:Forest's Binding. The Hobo 16:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::This is probably no longer relevant, but "you can't disable monster skills" is not the case, and probably never has been the case. There are a lot of skills in GW:EN, such as Diamondshard Mist, that can be diverted to great effect. Granted, there are some skills that cannot be disabled at all: Claim Resource on ghostlies is probably the most famous example. My guess is that, like armor penetration, this is decided on a skill-by-skill basis. BftP 15:08, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Chants I noticed this with a couple mesmer interrupts were there any chants in prophecies? i couldn't think of any but I'm probably wrong. why would a prophecies only skill deal with chants which to my knowledge didn't come out until Nightfall? Cwift 01:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :The mesmer spell interrupts that affect chants were modified after NF came out to also affect chants --Gimmethegepgun 01:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) make sense i didn't make my mesmer until this January so i had no idea what the original skill was like. Cwift 01:35, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like overload? Is it just me or does this skill look like overload, Just more purple and 3-D 67.180.9.156 00:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Similar. --Shadowcrest 00:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not at all, a watermelon is green and cirilish and so is an apple, similiar?... Lost-Blue 00:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) : I meant the icon not what the skill does 67.180.9.156 00:11, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :: apples don't use skills... Lost-Blue 00:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I can kinda see where you're coming from about them looking similar but I personally think that maybe we're all looking a bit far into this one hehe :) Saul Lachance 00:15, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Unpreventable So, now that this can't be prevented from interrupting, someone gonna go check around to see if anything violates that? (Kuunavang, everything in the qr just in case, some non-interruptible monster skill related things...) --Gimmethegepgun 19:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :"Adjusted skill description for Power Block to clarify functionality. " means "Nothing changed, just juggled around with words for epic lulz". I.e. I doubt it functions differently. However, if you wanna piss Izzy, test it on Kuuna and QQ about it not 100% interrupting Kuuna :D That might be fun. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, it works the same way it always did. (I tested.) Which means the skill description is now actually WRONG as opposed to misleading. Great clarification, ANet! 08:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Effect on Bosses Bosses in Prophecies and Nightfall have Natural Resistance which cuts the duration of conditions and hexes by half. Although the effect of Power Block is not technically a hex or condition, previous experiments found that the Power Block effect was treated similarly on bosses with Natural Resistance. Unless there has been an update that changed the behavior of bosses affected by Power Block, then this behavior is likely still in effect. Kalendraf 2:55, 18 May 2009 (CDT) Title skills? Just curious, how would you use this to disable a title skill in the first place? Those are only used by players and are all locked in PvP, right? (Update 30 sec later) Nevermind, I apparently need more coffee. You get it used ON YOU. *facepalm* Targren 19:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) New description They finally got it right! The previous one was just plain lies, and the one before that said it would only disable if it actually interrupted something. The way it's worded now implies that it disables the skills regardless of interruption, which is exactly what it's always done. --Macros 18:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC)